Finding Akamaru
by joshinakemi
Summary: A mission goes wrong for Kiba, Hinata, and Shino and find Akamaru is nowhere to be found.  A snow medicnin named Kayomi finds the halffrozen Akamaru. Now through a big misunderstanding, Kayomi and Kiba must work together with a matchmaking pup. KibaKaym


Akamaru lay curled in a ball, freezing from the cold winds of the snow. He had been separated from Kiba after being attacked by some rogue ninja and Kiba's scent seemed to come from every direction. Everything was white and his eyes were quickly becoming too hard to open from the snow and wind beating down on his small body. He knew he wasn't supposed to stop until he found shelter or Kiba, but he just couldn't will himself to move. As he lay there, he thought of Kiba and wondered if he was alright. Suddenly he was engulfed in warmth and he found himself being pulled into someone's coat to shelter him from the wind. He knew it wasn't his master even though he couldn't smell the person at the moment. Somehow he knew he could trust them. Finally warmed, he drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

Kayomi Kahaze glanced down at the sleeping pup that she had placed on a pallet next to the fire. It was whining in its' sleep and she found herself sitting down beside it and started petting with a comforting scratch behind its' ears. The pup quieted and she found herself stretching out beside the pup to lie down. She was a trained medic-nin for the small border village, Fubuki in the snow country. She had been making her way from some of her patient's houses when she had spotted the half frozen pup in the road and knew she couldn't leave him lying there. Kayomi had stuffed him in her coat and hugged the pup tightly trying to warm his small body with her body heat.

Akamaru awoke to smell something that smelled an awful like bacon and was sending his stomach into a roar of hunger growls. He bounded off, but halted as he took in the sight of his savior. He knew she would be what humans called beautiful. Her hair was as white as the snow outside! But what he noted to be the most magnificent feature were her eyes, a brilliant shade of azure blue with small greenish yellow specks. She was currently humming a soft tune, while standing there wearing a knee-length pink gown cooking something on the stove. His stomach growled to remind him he hadn't eaten in a couple of days. The female turned at the sound and gave him a friendly grin as she spotted him, "Komichiwa! I bet you're a hungry pup and want some of this bacon!" Akamaru whined and gave a yip as she set down a bowl full of small bits of bacon. She gave him a wonderful scratch behind the ears and he found himself more relaxed than he had ever been on a mission. The female came back after he had finished and began to check him for any signs of injuries. She healed the wounds he had on his sides from the previous battle with a light blue chakra then set to getting ready in the room next to the kitchen. She came back wearing a white coat with red crosses on the sleeves and red stripe on the front and a pair of heavy white pants and boots. Her hair was hid away under a white hoodie and the only thing that could be seen was her eyes peeking out. "Well pup, I have to go check on a few patients and you have my permission to wonder around the house. I'll be back in about two hours." Akamaru barked and circled her, brushing her legs with his fir. He made sure she had his scent on her so if she passed Kiba, he would follow her back to Akamaru.

It was a cold, brisk morning but Kayomi was quite used to them. There was a small tree line you could use to follow to the village and she decided to take that route. As she reached the halfway point she noted she had began to feel like she was being watched. Kayomi kept her eyes ahead and slightly picked up the pace, but it was just a few seconds before she began to fallout sprinting. Something was following, she noted as she looked back at the three shapes moving in behind her. A kunai suddenly whizzed by her head and she quickly put chakra into her legs to speed herself up. Once she reached the village she dove into the hospital and skidded to a halt to hide behind her brother, Aku the village leader. Three ninja entered the hospital shortly after and all eyes landed on her and then Aku. Aku gave a menacing glare before he went into a fighting stance. "You punks think you can pick on my sister?! I'll show you how the Kahaze family deals with thugs like you!, "Aku charged forward and the smallest one moved to counter it. All three were covered in heavy cloaks, but each had a different color, red, white, and black. The one in black took the chance to skip around the two fighting and headed straight for Kayomi who hadn't been looking. Suddenly she was knocked backwards, with the ninja sitting atop her using his knees to keep her arms buckled down to her sides. She squirmed, but froze as the ninja lowered his mask to sniff her. Her eyes widened as he flashed her a toothy grin before being knocked off her by Aku. She stood and quickly ran to hide again behind her brother who was glaring at the ninja in black.

"Why are you three after my sister?!, "Aku demanded. The one in black grinned, "She's got something I want."

Akamaru found himself enjoying running around the cabin and discovering what each room held. He stopped to stare at the photo on the fire mantle and sniffed at it. The picture consisted of four people, one Kayomi as a little girl and the other three dark haired boys. But what caught his eye was the boy on the left, Itachi Uchiha. 'Why was he together with them?, "Akamaru pondered, but quickly dismissed it and went off to search for something good to eat.

With a shout, Aku raced forward to attack the ninja. Again he had left Kayomi open, but this time she felt more prepared. As the one in white raced her, she threw off her heavy coat and quickly countered. The ninja also threw off her coat and Kayomi stared at the eyes of a Bakyugan holder before she found herself also being attacked by a man with sunshades. Aku looked to be pretty busy and Kayomi hesitated not knowing what to do. The female Bakyugan holder slashed a blade and Kayomi found herself being forced back to press against the male. The male quickly wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kunai to her neck warning her not to move. Aku spotting his sister in trouble halted. "Kayomi, use the bloodline!, "Aku shouted. The three looked to be in shock, as Kayomi's pupils began to take a swirl look and suddenly the hospital was beginning to melt before them.

Akamaru could smell Kiba right when Kayomi entered the cabin. The female was being carried by a man who he knew wasn't Kiba. He whined realizing Kayomi must've not of brought Kiba with her. The man halted and then began to curse as he saw the dog. Akamaru studied the girl and realized she was drained of chakra as the man set her down on the sofa. "I don't need those Konoha-nin taking my Kayomi-oneesan from me!, "the man exclaimed. Akamaru watched as the man hurriedly stood and slammed the door as he headed out back into the snow. Akamaru went and sniffed Kayomi and realized Kiba must've mistook her for the enemy and attacked. He whined feeling guilty. He had endangered his savior.

Kayomi awoke to feel a wet nose touching her cheek and peeked an eye open to see the small pup sitting on top her chest staring down at her from its' perch. It yipped excitedly and licked her nose. She found herself wrinkling her nose and giggling at the same time. Slowly she looked about and realized she was back home. The pup gave a small bark as it wagged its' tail, then began to cover her with several wet kisses all over her face. Kayomi burst out in giggles and small 'ew's and momentarily forgot about that morning.

As the afternoon progressed, Kayomi sat at the kitchen table thinking over what had happened. She had activated her bloodline and something had went terribly wrong. Maybe it was because she hadn't used her technique since she was little, but for some reason she found the three ninja suddenly fainting. All her chakra vanished as she tried to turn her bloodline off. But the bloodline wouldn't listen and continually drained her of her chakra until she also passed out.

Kiba was confused as he stared at the solid white walls surrounding him. He tried to sit up only to realize he was chained down on the bed and the chains deflected chakra. His thoughts went to the strange white haired girl who had the blue swirling eyes. His pup's kidnapper hadn't been what he had expected and he now regretted attacking without thinking.

Author's Note: Well that is it for now. Hopefully I'll update again soon. Reviews would be nice!;


End file.
